<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Another nightmare by bunnysworld</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22371943">Another nightmare</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld'>bunnysworld</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Merlin (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Nightmares</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 13:15:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>103</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22371943</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The dream haunts Merlin</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Camelot Drabble — Prompt #395:Crimson</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Another nightmare</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Noooooooooo!" Merlin yelled out but couldn't do anything about it as he watched the sword piercing Arthur's chest. He was too late. He had failed his destiny. Arthur's blood on his hands was as crimson as his cloak as he rushed to hold him. "No, Arthur, don't! I'm sorry!"</p><p>"Shut up, Merlin!"</p><p>Merlin blinked and then squinted against the light of the lamp on the nightstand. Arthur looked tiredly at him.</p><p>"Another nightmare?"</p><p>Merlin nodded.</p><p>"Always the same one?"</p><p>He nodded again.</p><p>"Come here." Arthur pulled him close and left the light on.</p><p>Listening to Arthur's heart beating pulled Merlin back to sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>